Beach Bunny
”Here I go! Catch the ball if you can, Nick!” Judy giggled and threw the beach volleyball at the fox. It was the end of June. This time of the summer was the hottest in all of Zootopia. With no work that day, the new Mr and Mrs Hopps had decided to spend a fun little day at the beach near their new home. The two had taken a swim on the shore right before engaging in a little game of beach volleyball. Both Judy and Nick were soaking wet, but still excited and active like children at their prime. Nick caught the ball and threw it back. He looked very handsome in his zebra-striped swimming trunks, while Judy´s strapless red bikini showed off her shapely curves beautifully. As the game got faster, Nick had a bit of trouble keeping up to Judy´s speed. “I win again!” she smiled as the fox failed to catch the ball. “Your reflexes are really something, Carrots. Great playing with you once again”, Nick caught his breath after the game. “Let´s go get some ice cream, shall we?” Judy lifted her sun hat and wiped off some sweat off her forehead. Much to the delight of Nick´s wife, the local stand had carrot cake sundaes, which were rather rare in the city. Nick had his favorite blueberry sundae of course. The two sat down on a beach chair together, enjoying the calm wind in the air that cooled the summer heart appropriately. Judy also put on a radio playing some of Gazelle´s song while the two lied together on the soft chair like a proper couple. “For a little bunny, you´ve surely got some kick in you”, Nick smiled at his wife. “Well I did train at the ZPD Academy, so it´s a good thing it´s paying off here. I still remember all the bench pressing and boxing against a heavyweight there”, Judy said as they both tasted each other´s ice cream together. “Bet you looked really adorable with boxing gloves on your tiny paws. One can tell how your paws and legs got stronger there”, Nick said. “You´ve got a point. But funny how during that time, I really missed going to the beach. I didn´t get to swim or sunbathe much at the academy, even though I loved to do that on my free time. It´s great that now I get to do that more often with someone like you”, Judy adjusted her shades. “Well you are quite the literal beach bunny. All the rabbit girls in those holiday adverts at Bunnyburrow pale in comparison to your prettiness”, Nick winked as he moved closer to his wife. “Now you´re just flattering me once again…whoops!” Judy dropped a bit of her ice cream on her paw and much to her surprise, her husband licked it off gently, causing her to blush immensely. “Sorry, I couldn´t resist”, Nick chuckled. “Oh Nick, still the same sly fox I know and love”, the rabbit said as Nick petted her ears. Judy gazed a bit on the distance at the beach while dipping her feet on the water. She noticed one rabbit family there too. They also noticed the heroic cops of the city there, and went to ask for autographs. “Wow, thank you ma´am! You´re so awesome!” a little boy bunny said as Judy gave him one. “You´re so handsome. Mrs. Hopps is so lucky to have you”, a little girl bunny told a blushing Nick as he finished giving her an autograph too. “Ah, kids. How I love them”, Nick smiled as they left. “Oh, I´m so looking forward to the day when we can take our own children to the beach, teach them how to swim and build sandcastles together”, she sighed. “I agree. Maybe they´ll bury me in the sand too, but hopefully not so that I get some in my ears”, Nick smiled. The two landed closer to the water so that they could feel the waves wash on them as they sat there. Both Nick and Judy loved that feeling as they were lying together in the sand. “Bet the beach bunny would be strong enough to carry me to the waves?” Nick playfully suggested. “You bet!” Judy said, lifting her husband on her strong arms as they went to embrace the waves closer. She left her hat on the beach because she didn´t want it to get wet. Enjoying their stay in the splashing waves, Nick and Judy got closer to each other in an embrace. Doing that amidst the waves undisturbed was very symbolic in a way; nothing could bother the fox and rabbit´s love for each other. Nick stroked Judy gently. Her fur was just as soft and warm wet as it was dry. That special feeling that only touching Judy could provide. “Can I give the most wonderful beach bunny in the entire city a back rub?” the fox said as he was sliding off Judy´s bikini top, ready to give her a back rub. He knew how much she loved getting those from him. “Only if she can give her darling husband this first”, Judy took the top, dragged Nick closer to her with it and kissed him on the mouth smoothly. Nick kept on enjoying the sweet taste of Judy´s lips as the two just stayed in the water, kissing almost as much as on their honeymoon. He always knew how to have a great time with his beach bunny. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Summer stories